


Silence is Golden

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Kurt could spend hours upon hours making love rather loudly. Quietly is a more difficult task but Mike Chang is a smart man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November. Did I mention I wrote A LOT in November?

"My dad would kill me if he caught us like this," Kurt whispers, desperately, as Mike shuts him up with a kiss. The boy sure doesn't talk much but he's a fantastic kisser and oh so good with his body, which is why they spend most of their time at Mike's house. His mother and father both work late which gives Mike ample time to use that body of his. It is the ideal arrangement and Kurt wouldn’t take it for granted for the world. Unfortunately, Mike has extended family over this week and right now they are limited to Kurt's place, which is far less private. Kurt wishes they could be at Mike's, but Mikesays he'd probably wind up dead if his family ended up meeting his boyfriend.

Kurt doesn't want Mike dead. He also doesn't want to die himself. His room wouldn't be so bad of a place to have Mike, except for his dad's little rule. Boys are okay but the door going to the basement has to be kept open at all times. He knows from experience that he and Mike are far too loud to get any action with that rule in place and he is so sexually frustrated he wants to die.

"Your dad won't hear a thing if you're quiet."

Mike has his hands in the waistband of Kurt's jeans. He unzips them and slips them down along with his underwear until they're at his knees. Mike gives Kurt a thoughtful appraisal before taking them off. "Step," he mumbles as Kurt steps out of them, naked from the waist down and hard as hell, wanting Mike so bad. He has never wanted Mike so bad, finding that he has a fetish for the forbidden that has yet to be explored. His dad had promised not to come down, as long as they kept the door open but oh god he wants to moan.

"Keep quiet," Mike says sternly and oh god how can he keep hushed with his boyfriend talking like that? He whines a little bit manages to keep any louder sound from leaving his lips. Mike grabs the remote and turns on the television to some talk show. His hands are at Kurt's waist and his lips are near his ear. "Gonna have you against the wall and your dad's not gonna hear a thing."

Mike is usually really good at preparing Kurt slowly and thoroughly but today he practically rips the metallic packet of lube apart. He forces Kurt's legs apart and presses a long slick finger into him, making it fast. It's so fast. Kurt moans but it's blocked just as soon as it leaves his mouth. Mike strains to kiss him, tongue in his mouth, finger, ungh fingers in his ass. "Shh," he whispers picking Kurt up, throwing the packet aside and lifting his boyfriend against the wall. Kurt's legs wrap around Mike easily.

Mike's flexibility is worship worthy. He unzips and pulls down his jeans with one hand, holding Kurt up easily with the other. He pushes himself into his boyfriend with just as fluid of a motion.

Kurt moans but as he does Mike presses their lips together, cutting off Kurt's sound with a tongue in his mouth, delving deep into the heat and silencing him effortlessly. He thrust into him hard, pressing his hands down on Kurt's hips to keep him there. He was glad his legs were around Mike's hips because his muscles felt liquified. Oh god the angle was delicious. Mike's thrusts were timed and angled exactly right. Each time he thrust noise threatened to spill but Mike was blocking all sound.

Kurt was sure he'd come without a touch to his leaking erection, which was rubbing on Mike's waist. He cried into his mouth, clawing his side. He comes before Mike did, so turned on by the way Mike licks into his mouth to shut him up. He leans back as it rocked him.

His head smacks the wall as Mike came after him with a few more thrusts and a subdued groan.

"What's going on down there?"

No, his dad. No.

Mike pinches his side. "Talk," he mouthed, still coming down.

Kurt tries to speak clearly. "Sorry d-dad, Mike was teaching me some choreography and I fell."

Mike grins and nods. He delicately puts Kurt on the bed, pulling out slow. He leans back aching deliciously, then wipes off his inner thighs and slips his clothes back on.

Mike looksat his shirt. "That'll be difficult to explain," he sayswiping at the stain.

"My god I love you," Kurt says.

"Why, cause I'm the only one who can shut you up?" Mike askssweetly, pulling his pants back up.

"Something like that."

"Love you too."


End file.
